Macs Advent Calendar!
by kaidiii
Summary: Mac had found his office table letter and Christmas time special Advent Calendar like book!
1. Chapter 1

**Mac's Advent Calendar!**

It was a nice winter day and outside snow was falling. Mac arrived at work. When he came into his office and had just sat down Mac saw something interesting, looking like a book. On it was a letter_. _

_Dear Mac, Christmas time is coming and I want you to open this like an Advent Calendar. Today is the first of December and you can look what is in it for you today. I know you are curious but don't you look further. You are not alone, the elves are watching you and when you break the rules you will not have a Christmas surprise present. I think it will bring happiness and good times, looking forward to what is in your Advent Calendar. Now it's time for your first day. Be fine, Mac, and don't forget, you're not alone, the Christmas elves are looking at you. Be save and brave._

Mac was curious now what it was and who had made that Advent Calendar. It was wonderful. It was handmade. It had leather covers. The Advent Calendar book had 24 days and every day was specially locked. Mac was now looking at the first day. It was really a surprise, it was a picture of Mac when he had a big smile on his face, and under it was written _Mac, you need to smile more often. Keep smiling_. Mac noticed there was also a small mouth-shaped chocolate. Mac was smiling and eating the chocolate, and from a distance elf Stella saw that and was happy that Mac liked it. Stella knew it was right to make an Advent Calendar but all the team had helped. All care for Mac. It will make Mac happy and excited what is coming next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mac's Advent Calendar! 2**

On the next morning Mac was only thinking of what could be in the calendar for that day. Mac was lost in an unforgettable memory. It was like when he was a child. _Mum had bought me an Advent Calendar and every day there was some chocolate or a little present._ Now Mac is grown-up and he has received such a nice gift. Mac was happy, and it was a long time since.

Mac was in his office now, a little nervous and looking at that Advent Calendar's second of December. Mac thought _I can't wait any longer. _Mac had a little difficulty to open it. Finally it was open. It was unexpected for Mac. It was him as a little child, in Christmas clothes and in his hand was a teddy bear and he sat on his mum's knee. Mac was close to crying, it was a long time since he had last seen or spoken to his mum Marta. Mac had deep eyes just like his mother. Mac was thinking _who made that Advent Calendar and how did he or she have that picture and send a teddy bear like the one I had. _Mac was holding a teddy bear and looking at a teddy bear. Mac was thinking _it can only be Stella but there was no name of who had made that. It is time to call mum and ask how she is._

Stella saw Mac was speaking with his mother and had a happy face. Stella knew Mac had not seen or spoken to his mother for a long time, and it was time. Stella didn't know what had happened but was happy that finally Mac was talking with his mum Marta again. Mac was smiling. _It was again the right decision. _When Stella had first called Mac's mother she had sensed that Mac's mother was a very nice woman. Mac was lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mac's Advent Calendar! 3**

All the team and Stella felt that Mac was happy and thrilled like a little boy.

Today was a busy day. Mac and Stella had to solve a new crime case. It was like old times. It was very similar to when Mac and Stella had first met. Stella said: "Mac, you seem too far away and thinking too much. What are you thinking?" Mac answered: "It's alright. It is only that this case is somehow familiar. I hope it will not become a serial." Night came and luckily they could solve that case.

Mac was in his office and drank coffee and looked at the Advent Calendar book. Mac opened the next day of the Advent Calendar. It was a picture of Mac and Stella in uniform. It had been his first case with Stella. Mac was reminded of how they'd first met. It was a little comical. It had been a bank robbery. Under the picture was written _Thank you, Mac, for saving my life._ There also was a lollipop. It was the first thing Mac had bought for Stella, after they had solved that case.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mac's Advent Calendar! 4**

Adam was exceedingly nervous today. He had made that day's Advent Calendar door and was thinking if it was the right decision for Mac.

Mac was in his office and looking at that day, seeing a special effort had been made. Mac had trouble with opening it. When Mac finally got it open it immediately began to play his favourite song. Mac was totally non-plussed. When Mac closed the door it was quiet and when he opened it again the song began to play again. It confounded Mac. Inside was a picture of Mac when he was playing his bass guitar. Mac found an mp4 player too. On the picture was written. _An mp4 player for you, Mac, so that you can download your favourite music and listen to it any time you want to, and I have already put a few songs on._

Mac was holding the mp4 player and looking at it, and pressed the play button again. It started to play the Christmas song 'White Christmas'.

Elf Adam was watching all of the time when Mac opened the day he had made of the Advent Calendar. Adam noticed how moved his boss Mac was. Adam was happy that Mac liked it. Adam saw how excited and exploratory Mac was. Adam now left Mac alone with his present.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mac's Advent Calendar! 5 **

New York City looked more and more like Christmas time. Mac's home was normal and unchangeable. Lindsay had an idea to change Mac's home because he needed more Christmas at home and to make him want to go home. Lindsay had said to Stella: "Mac needs more decorations, a little Christmas tree at home and in his office too, so that it looks more like Christmas time." Stella said: "Lindsay, you are right. Mac needs Christmas feeling at home and at work. We'll have a meeting with the guys and organize it all. But we have to make sure that Mac doesn't notice anything and isn't there when we put up all the decoration, and we have to put something in his Advent Calendar." That had been before.

Now it was all planned and they knew Mac would open that Advent Calendar door at the office today. Lindsay and Stella had organized everything and Mac's home was ready with Christmas decorations. They had help too, everybody who was not at work helped. Mac's home was beautiful. Lindsay, Stella and the others hoped that Mac would like it. They all knew Mac was a very private person.

Mac was now in his office and a little impatient to open this day of the Advent Calendar. Mac saw it was a nice picture of a decorated home, and also a gingerbread house for Mac. On the picture was written _Mac, it is time to go home. _Mac didn't think about it and reacted. Mac left the office and went home. Outside it was cold and it snowed. It was evening when Mac left from work. All the team saw that Mac was leaving and hoped that Mac would like the surprise. Mac arrived home and opened the door. When he saw his home it was so emotional, Mac was crying. In Mac's living room was a Christmas tree and decorations, and every room had Christmas decorations. When Mac was walking towards the Christmas tree he saw a little present under the tree. Mac bent down and took the present. He looked at the card first. _Mac, we hope you like it. Mac, you need more Christmas in your home and heart. Now it's time to open the first gift. _Mac was looking at that present for long and then he opened it. It was an angel figure. Mac looked and found another letter. _Mac, it is a Guardian Angel. It will protect you. We know you have an angel who is watching over you. _Mac knew they were thinking of Claire. Mac was now sitting on his couch and looking around. Mac was lost in his thoughts now with this happy reminder, holding the angel and smiling.

Elf Lindsay and elf Stella were watching Mac and were satisfied that they had succeeded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mac's Advent Calendar! 6**

Danny had done some research about Mac and found an interesting event. Danny was really surprised. Danny had thought _No, it can't be Mac, it's a joke. I have found a real surprise now for Mac's Advent Calendar. Now I have to plan how I can organize it all without Mac noticing. It is a true challenge!_ That had been before!

Mac had liked more and more to open his Advent Calendar! Mac had enjoyed to find something special everyday. Mac was in his office now and opened the next day. Mac was wordless, it was a picture of young Mac sitting on his Harley Davidsonmotorcycle. _How did_ _they find that out? I think it was entirely Danny. I hope it will not become gossip in the lab. It was a long time ago. It was cool times. It was freedom and love. It was the first time when I met with Claire. I liked to drive towards the sunset with Claire. There was one special time when we arrived at the beach with my motorcycle and had a picnic watching the sunset and later in the starry night made love. _Mac was a little sad and close to crying but smiling. _I have a secret, I love Stella, but I am too old to take Stella the long way to Chicago and take Stella along driving a Harley Davidson motorcycle. I think Stella would think I am crazy. _Mac was lost in his thoughts.On the picture was written _Mac. Four wheels move the body. __Two wheels move the soul. A good long ride can clear your mind, restore your faith, and use up a lot of fuel. "It is good to have an end to journey towards; but it is the journey that matters in the end." Now it is time to go!_

Mac saw an address to go to and a motorcycle key-holder. Mac became nervous. What will happen next?

When Mac arrived he saw what was waiting for him_. It is a dream, not real. _

There was a motorcycle! Mac was approaching the motorcycle and Stella. Stella was holding keys in her hand. Stella said: "Hi Mac, it's time to drive, I want to go with you!" At first Mac was speechless, he didn't know what to say. Mac answered: "Hi Stella! Stella, it has been a really long time. I don't know if I can still drive that Harley Davidson." Stella said: "Mac, you can." and handed Mac the keys. Mac was touched by that motorbike and was feeling Stella's hand on his shoulder. Mac said: "OK Stella, let's go!"

Elf Danny was not far away and watching. Danny was taking pictures too. Mac and Stella belong together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mac's Advent Calendar! 7**

Flack was thinking about what could make Mac happy. Mac was a hard worker, driven, determined, ambitious and honest. Mac needed to relax more and have a good time. Flack thought _I'll go to Jessica and ask her for a good idea for Mac's Advent Calendar. _Flack and Jessica were together out for dinner. Jessica said: "Flack, why you are so thoughtful, anything happened?" Flack answered: "Nothing happened, only I'm thinking about what I could do for Mac's Advent Calendar. I want for Mac that this is special for him." They both were thinking and eating. Then Jessica said: "What do you think for Mac and Stella to go ice-skating? It will bring Mac closer together with Stella. Flack, you see when Mac and Stella are looking at each other that their eyes brighten." Flack answered: "Jessica, it is really a wonderful idea with ice-skating and Mac and Stella together. It is time Mac and Stella confess they love each other. We know that Mac needs more time with the circumstances. Now we have to organize all for Mac and Stella too" That was before.

It was nearing Christmas. Mac was opening his Advent Calendar every day. Mac was looking forward to what will be next. Mac had a lot of work and almost forgot his Advent Calendar. When Mac was going to the break room to make more coffee then elf Flack and elf Jessica went to Mac's office and put the Advent Calendar directly on his desk that Mac can see it. When Mac came back with his coffee he saw the Advent Calendar immediately and it was open for Mac. He only needed to open the page. Mac was thinking_ who was in my office and placed this special book open on my desk?_ Mac sat down and opened that day. Mac was surprised it was a picture of Stella and Mac together and it had been taken at the Halloween party. Mac had a vampire and Stella had a fairy costume. It was a long time that Mac had not thought of that and it had been a nice evening. It was Stella who had convinced Mac to go to that Halloween party. Under the picture was written _Mac, your time is coming to show Stella your real feelings for her._ _Now look under your desk and you'll see skates. Mac, it is your decision. Have a nice time together._

Mac was driving and thinking._ How do they know I love Stella? _It was at that Halloween party when Mac first realized his feelings for Stella and since then the feeling had become more and more serious. Mac was afraid of losing Stella, that was his reason for not telling her. Mac was feeling that soon it is time to tell Stella that his heart belongs only to her now_. I think I'll tell Stella on Christmas Eve that I love her and give a present to her too._

Stella was already waiting for Mac. Stella had a big smile when she saw Mac was coming and had skates in his hand and was smiling too. Mac and Stella had a wonderful time together. Stella felt that Mac had feelings for her and was showing them more than before and she hoped Mac would tell her soon he loves her. It will be Stella's Christmas wish fulfilled and Mac was thinking the same, that it will be his Christmas wish fulfilled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mac's Advent Calendar! 8**

Stella met Reed one evening and asked if he would like to take part in Mac's Advent Calendar. Reed agreed. Reed was thinking _Mac has done a lot for me. Mac saved me from the cab killer and he was my mum Claire's husband. I liked when Mac told me how Claire was. I know for Mac it was very hard to talk about her. Mac loved Claire very much. I think I'll spend one day with Mac and make something useful, thank Mac and come near him. I think Mac needs a new love in his life and that is Stella for sure. Then I'll be happy._ That was before.

Now was the time and that day Reed had planned for Mac's special book. It was only one more day till Christmas Eve. Mac was busy too. Mac's strength wasn't to search for Christmas presents. He had always done that with Claire but now Mac was feeling that he needed to thank Stella and the team. He knew they had all organized this special Advent Calendar book.

Mac was in his office and opening his Advent Calendar. Mac saw it was a picture of Mac and Reed together and both smiling. Underneath was written _Mac, I know you have a lot of work but it is Christmas time. I will wait for you at your home. I want to thank you!_

Mac was not thinking about it and went home. When Mac arrived home and opened the door all lights were on. Mac did not see Reed for a moment. Mac came to the kitchen and Reed was waiting for Mac. Mac saw that the kitchen table was full with cooking things.

Mac was silent and had a flashback_. It was like Claire was home and waiting for Mac. Mac and Claire had always made gingerbread together. It was their tradition at Christmas time. It was always a lot of fun. And now Claire's son Reed is here and I guess we will make gingerbread._ Reed saw Mac was far away and lost in thought. Reed saw Mac was smiling and close to crying at the same time. Mac said: "Hi Reed!" Reed said: "Hi Mac! I want to thank you and I want to spend more time with you. Mac, you are my second father and safer now. You are a wonderful and caring man. When remembering Claire does not hurt you so much, Mac, you can tell me more about my real mum Claire. But now I want to bake gingerbread with you, Mac. I have bought all the things we need already." Mac was really wordless, it was a nice gesture from Reed. Reed said: "Mac, change your clothes and wash your hands and we'll have a great time together making gingerbread figures." Mac said: "It's been a long time since I last made gingerbread. Ok, I go change and you can begin preparing. I'll be back in a minute."

Mac and Reed were busy making gingerbread. Mac made lots of gingerbread hearts and angels. Reed made gingerbread men and trees and so on. Mac spoke again and said: "Reed, baking gingerbread figures was always Claire's and my Christmas tradition. Reed, what do you think if we continue that tradition? I would like that." Now Reed was wordless. Reed had not known that it was Mac's and Claire's Christmas tradition. Reed answered: "I'd like that very much. It is a great honor for me."

Mac and Reed made lots of gingerbread and were happy. Later they cleaned the kitchen and much later watched a movie, eating pizza and talking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mac's Advent Calendar! 9**

Sid was like a father for Mac. Sid knew Mac's father had cancer and was dying. Sid had talked to Mac about why he didn't go home to Chicago to see his father. Mac had not spoken about what had happened between his father and him. It was sad. Sid thought it was time for Mac to see his father. Sid had contacted Mac's father and knew about the situation. Sid knew that Mac's father had not much time to live. But Mac had the chance to say goodbye and they could solve their situation and forgive each other. Sid saw that Mac had suffered a lot when he didn't have the chance to tell Claire once more he loved her but Mac now had that chance with his father. _I need help and I think Stella is best for that. Stella is Mac's support and will help Mac when his father is going to heaven. Now I need to find Stella and tell her about the situation between Mac and his father. Together we will find a plan and organize the best solution for both Mac and his father. _That was before.

It was now two more days until Christmas Eve. Mac was feeling a pain in his heart. Mac could not sleep that night. Mac had a nightmare. It was that he was losing his father and he could not say goodbye and forgive the hurting words his father had said to him. Mac was still young when that happened. It was a long time since he had last visited his real home in Chicago where his family was. Claire had told Mac to visit his family in Chicago but Mac was not ready; the wounds were still too painful.

Mac was in his office and opening his Advent Calendar. It was like an instinct that it would be about his father and him. When it was opened Mac saw a picture of himself and his father, they were fishing together. Under it was written _Mac, it is time to forgive and say goodbye to your father before it is too late. _Mac had a flashback: _The weather was wonderful, it was sunny. Mac and his father were at a lake and fishing. It was a happy day. Mac had caught a big fish and his father was smiling and saying: "I am proud of you, my son." _

The flashback ended and Mac was crying_. Father, I am yearning for you and your love._

Mac saw that there were also two tickets to Chicago with today's date.

Elf Sid and Stella had been watching Mac when he opened his special book. When Stella saw Mac was crying she wanted to hold Mac and tell him everything will be alright_._ Stella was close to crying herself. Sid said: "Stella, go to Mac and support him, he needs you now. Stella, you will fly to Chicago with Mac. The health of Mac's father has changed for the worse. Go now. They don't have much time."

Stella was in Mac's office and hugging Mac tight when Mac was crying more on Stella's shoulder. Mac knew he could show weakness before Stella and Stella cared for Mac. Stella said: "Mac, it is time to go to the airport and fly to Chicago and see your father. Mac, you are strong. I'll come with you. Mac, you are not alone. I'll be with you like I was when you lost Claire." Mac was silent for a long time. Mac was now ready to go and said: "Thank you, Stella, for your support and caring."

Mac called his mum and said: "I'll come home finally and I'll come with Stella."

Stella was holding Mac, supporting and soothing him that everything will be alright. All the way until they arrived in Chicago. They were in Chicago now and arrived at the hospital where Mac's father was in a cab.

Mac was becoming more nervous. Stella was holding Mac's hand.

They were both nearing Mac's father's room. Mac kept a tight hold on Stella's hand. Mac said: "I can not go into his room." Stella hugged him and said: "Mac, you are an ex-marine and strong, you can, but I'll come with you if you want." Mac was thinking and said: "I'll go alone but stay here in case I need you." Stella said: "Ok Mac, good luck." Mac was now coming into his father's hospital room. Mac saw his father was lying on the bed and sleeping. Mac sat in a near chair and said: "Hi father! I missed you very much. I love you and forgive you the hurtful words you said to me a long time back. Can you forgive me not seeing you a long time ago?" Mac's father heard his son and was near crying: "Son, I have long since forgiven you but I think it was stubbornness why we continued this for such a long time. I am happy you are here at last. Mac, I don't want to abandon you but these are my last days of living. My cancer is in the last stage and the doctors cannot help any more. Sorry, you will now be caring for your mum." Mac could not accept that, he was crying now, hugging his father and saying: "No, father you must not leave me again. I love you very much."

Stella and Mac's mum were watching the reconciliation of father and son. Now they were all together in Mac's father's room. Mac introduced Stella to his father and mum. They all were hugging each other. A moment later Doctor Smith came in and said: "Gary, I have some good news for you. Your cancer is withdrawing more and more from your body. You have a bigger chance to live and see your grandchild." Mac was now smiling and said: "That is really good news." They all spent a good time together with Mac's family. They told Stella about Mac when he was younger. Mac's parents saw how Mac was looking at Stella and saw a lot of love in his eyes. They were happy that Mac had found another woman and loved again. They knew it was very hard for Mac to lose Claire. It was Christmas time and miracles happen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mac's Advent Calendar! 10**

Sheldon was thinking about what would make Mac happy and it was clearly Stella. Sheldon thought _Mac is like a brother to me. He has always treated us fair._ Sheldon knew all the team was helping Mac understand that he loved Stella and that they belonged together forever. Sheldon thought that it had been a long time since Mac had really laughed from the heart. Sheldon was now researching on the Internet, and he found and ordered two tickets. That was before.

Mac was in his office and looking at the special book for a long time and thinking about what surprise was waiting for him. Mac had understood that the team wanted him to be together with Stella. Mac knew he needed all his courage and be a man. Mac was now opening the book and saw the picture was from long ago when he had really laughed. _No, how did they find that picture of me and Stella?_

_It was Christmas time and Mac and Stella were on an undercover job. Mac and Stella had to be the parents of a little girl, Elli, and pretend to be a happy family. One day the little girl Elli wanted to visit Santa Claus. Mac had not liked that very much at first because Elli was the target but Stella got Mac to agree. Mac could not really say 'no' to Stella. It was really hard. It was a happy day. They were near Santa Claus and Elli didn't want to go alone. She was holding Mac's hand firmly and saying 'please, dad'. Mac's heart broke and he was looking at Stella pleadingly, saying 'help me'. Stella was only smiling and said: "Go with Elli, Mac. Mac, you are not afraid of Santa Claus. He will not bite you. Mac, you have been a good boy all year, maybe out of the blue Santa Claus will give you a present too. Mac, make Elli happy and go, Santa is waiting." Mac was taking a deep breath and said to Elli: "Elli, are you ready." Elli smiled and said: "Yes." Stella saw Mac and Elli with Santa Claus. Stella took pictures when Mac was sitting on Santa's knee and Elli was sitting on Mac's knee. Stella was near crying. It was like father and daughter together. Later they got a picture of them all together. Next day the undercover operation ended because Flack and the team found the bad man and Elli was going to live with her grandma. It was a bit sad but they were happy that Elli was no longer in danger. Mac had liked it very much, it was like a real family with him, Stella and Elli. Mac hoped he would have the chance to be a father and have a family one day._

Mac saw that there were also two tickets. Under the picture was written. _Mac, have a great time!_

Mac was reaching Stella now. Mac said to Stella: "I have two tickets, do you want to come with me?" Stella was smiling and thinking and said: "Yes Mac, I want to come with you."

They were watching the Jeff Dunham Show. It had been a long time since Stella had heard Mac laugh from the heart. Stella's heart was melting. Mac had a wonderful smile. They enjoyed that show and being together. One moment Mac took Stella's hand and said: "Thank you." Stella answered: "You're welcome!" Now both laughed, smiled and finally kissed!


	11. Chapter 11

**Mac's Advent Calendar! 11**

Mac was a little sad that his special Advent Calendar book was coming to an end. Today was Christmas Eve. Mac opened the book and looked. Mac was very anxious too like a little boy who was waiting to open his Christmas presents. What it is! Mac saw it was a picture of the whole team. Underneath was written _Merry Christmas Mac. You are the best boss ever! Mac, keep smiling and life will be a bit better, and live fast and enjoy._

Mac was touched in his heart. Today was going to be a Christmas party at Mac's home with Stella and the team. Stella had made sure that Mac agreed. _Stella said, I'll organize everything Mac, you can just relax and have fun. Mac had agreed. Mac can not say no to Stella. Stella and the team had done a lot to make life happier before Christmas, bringing him closer to his mum and dad and a big purpose was Stella … that I testify that I love Stella with my heart and soul. Mac was planning a surprise for Stella and hoped Stella would say YES and not no. _

Stella and the team; Danny, Lindsay, Flack, Adam, and also Reed, were at Mac's home and organized everything. _Stella hoped it would be the best Christmas ever for Mac. Stella knew Mac had not celebrated Christmas since the last time Mac was with Claire. Claire had liked Christmas and when Claire was not there anymore then Mac began to hate Christmas and was working more and more; and it was Stella who made Mac love Christmas time again but it was very hard and the team had helped too_.

All gifts were under the Christmas tree. Stella had seen to it before that there were presents with names at Mac's home. Stella knew Mac didn't like to go shopping for gifts. Now Stella put the presents under the tree and later came more presents from the team too. Stella's gift was not packed yet, she would do it before Mac came home. Stella hoped that Mac would like and love it. Stella had another surprise and thought Mac would like them all together like a happy family.

Now Mac's home was busy. Stella was going to the airport and picked up another gift for Mac. Mac didn't know it was his parents coming to visit Mac over Christmas time. They all were looking forward to it. It had been a long time since Mac and his parents were together on Christmas. The doctor of Mac's father had agreed to the journey but they should take it very easy. When they were back all was ready and only Mac was missing. Stella held Mac's first present, put it in a box and wrapped it, saying 'be a good boy'. Stella was just finished when Mac walked in, holding his special Advent Calendar book in his hands and smiling.

Mac's eyes were going big and gleamed. Mac saw his home, the Christmas tree was in lights and there were lots of gifts, from the kitchen came an appetizing smell and Stella and everyone from the team were there, and it was a pleasant surprise to see his mum and dad. All were in the living room and wished Mac a Merry Christmas.

Mac was feeling touched and first hugged Stella and then his mum and dad, and all of the team.

Mac found it difficult to speak but he had to be brave. Mac spoke to everyone now: "_I thank you very much, it was really the most wonderful, beautiful and special Advent Calendar book I ever had. I thank you again. I know there was a time when I was not a friendly person. I especially want to thank Stella who helped me see that life goes on when I lost my wife Claire. And the team who understood and helped me too. I am glad you helped me see what I did not see and now I see and understand. Mum and dad, I am sorry that I was not in touch and visiting. I promise to be better and come home and stay in touch. Thanks to all, for everything and Merry Christmas."_

Mac's talk was so emotional and touching_. _Stella said: "Now it's time for the Christmas dinner before it turns cold." Everyone went to the table and sat. Stella said: "Before dinner, who will say prayers?" All were silent. It was Gary who began to pray:_ "I thank you God for everything, that I have my son back, my health is better, I can meet his friends and his love Stella. God bless them all and bring happiness into all their lives. Thank you Lord for the fellowship around this table, for the good friends, for the hearts full of love that manifested themselves through hands that prepared this wonderful feast. Bless us as we eat and bless us as we are together. In Jesus' Name, Amen."_

All ate until they were full. Stella said: "I think it is time to open the presents." Everyone now went to the living room and looked at the Christmas tree under which were lots of gifts. In the background a Christmas song played. All were anxious to open the presents. Stella said: "Mac, you can open your presents first. Come near the Christmas tree." Everyone was looking at Mac now. Mac was shy for a moment. Stella handed Mac his first gift and said: "Mac, you were a good boy and didn't look and open your special book ahead but opened it on time. Now open your present." Mac felt it was heavy and moving. Mac was busy opening it. It was a surprise. The present was open and now looking at Mac and licking his face. Stella said: "This puppy is from all of us. Mac, we hope you like it. Now you have a buddy to go running with. Mac, what will you name him?" Mac was still stunned and answered later: "Thank you everyone. The puppy will be named Tommy. Tommy, do you like your name?" Puppy Tommy was happy and licking Mac's face more. Mac was smiling now. Mac opened all his presents. Now it was Stella's turn. Mac was nearing Stella and was nervous and was kneeling before her and in his hand was a blue box for Stella and he said: "Stella, all team was trying to open my eyes for your love. I thank them all and they succeeded. Stella, I love you with my heart and soul. Stella, you are the right person in my life. Just by hearing your voice Stella, I get butterflies and can't help but smile. Stella, you are the first I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I fall asleep. Stella, I would do anything in the world for you since Stella, you are my world and everything. Stella, will you marry me?" Stella was silent and near crying. Now Stella answered: "There are a million ways to say I do. Yet there is only way to say I love you. And that is with my heart. If you're asking if I need you the answer is forever. If you're asking if I love you with all my heart and soul the answer is I DO and YES, Mac, I will marry you." Mac was now putting the ring on Stella's finger and kissing that finger. Mac and Stella were hugging and having a very hot, passionate kiss. Everyone was stunned. It was really a Christmas miracle. Mac's parents were very happy for their son. They hoped they'd soon become grandparents. Now all congratulated Mac and Stella.

All evening Mac and Stella had only eyes and touch for each other, and Tommy who wanted to be near his new family. It was getting late and the team was leaving holding their presents. Mac's parents were staying in the guestroom.

It was night and Mac was looking out the window into heaven and a very bright star and whispered: "Good bye, Claire!"

Stella and Mac were in Mac's bedroom. Mac said: "Stella, I love you" and kissed Stella again passionately. Stella answered: "Mac, I love you too." They kissed again and both gave in to their desires and passion and made love. They didn't remember that Mac's parents were in the guestroom because they were focused only on each other, feeling, touching and making love.

Martha and Gary couldn't sleep in the guestroom because Mac and Stella were too loud. Both hoped that it was good and they'd soon be grandparents. They were happy for their son that he wasn't alone anymore and was with Stella and Tommy too. Christmas is a time of wonders.

_**END**_


End file.
